User talk:Peter 10
Stop adding unconfirmed information and creating a gallery when it's not necessary The gallery has its own subpage. It's a new design for the wiki. Also, "could", "might", "likely" etc are unconfirmed info. Do not add them. Blaziken 17:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) That's one of the functions of the trivia sections on this wiki (and for most wikis for that matter). To put things that are supported by strong textual evidence, but has never actually been confirmed. Just because the writers haven't actually come out and told you straight out and drawn you a picture doesn't mean it's not true. That what the writers do, they hint at things and have the audience figure them out. And deleting some "uncorfirmed" information on one page does not mean the rest of the articles are going to be fixed. Almost all the pages on this wiki have at least one piece on "Unconfirmed" information on them, so unless you're just going to go around and delete a bunch of information from the entire wiki, this isn't going to do any good. Peter 10 17:53, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Not this again: The Trivia section is NOT for fan speculation/fanfiction. It is against the rules to add unconfirmed information. Blaziken 17:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Do not cite the Rules to me Troll. I was there when it was written. Peter 10 17:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) This "troll" is also an admin. If you were REALLY here when it was written and you actually KNEW the rules, you'd know it's against the rules to post unconfirmed info. Blaziken 18:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I was there. It's not like I'm saying "Ben and Gwen will get married" in the future section, I'm adding information that helps contribute to the articles themselves and put them in the trivia section. It starts with the actual piece of hard fact, then is followed up by something that is strongly supported by that fact. For instance, "It has been reveal that the highbreed might have evolved from plants." Now, if Dwayne McDuffle said they might have, then they might have. Remember, this is a TV show written by writers, so not everything is "hard fact" at this point. Many times in the newer series, things from the original series have been altered, but back then the writers said it was fact even though now they are changing it. The facts that support the highbreed have evolved from plants is the fact that: #Dwayne McDuffle has confirmed they were inspired by Bananas #Reiny was healed by Swampfire's plant regeneration, tunring his hand green and plant-like like Swampfire's #They had a giant plant-highbreed weapon The fact is they have experience with plant highbreeds, the DNA is compatible with plants, their look was based from plants, and this wouldn't be the first time in the series there have been sentient plants. Having "The Highbreed have been hinted at being evolved from plants." in the Trivia section is much better then having "The Highbreed evolved from plants." in the description of them. Peter 10 18:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Unconfirmed info is for talk pages and blogs. Period. Blaziken 18:25, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Let's make this simple. Stop adding unconfirmed info to ANY part of articles or I'll ban you. Blaziken 18:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) The sad fact is, you're on such an ego trip from the power you've been given on a Wikipedia about a children's television show that you can't even admit it when you're wrong, especially when someone who is not as worthy as you is the one to point it out. Both times I've put a huge paragraph about my side of the argument, you've completly ignored it and continue saying the same things over and over like a broken record. The fact is, you have not given a single reason why you are right, instead, you've just deflected all my questions and comments which is a sign that you don't want to answer them. I was taught that you should not just blindly follow rules, but instead should look for their true meaning. The people that made that rule made it so that rumors without any textual evidence would make it into the main articles. Peter 10 18:38, May 27, 2011 (UTC) When I added unconfirmed information, it was removed by Superbike10 (an admin) and I was warned not to do it. You can check my talk page. There's your evidence that it's against the rules. The other piece of evidence would be actually reading the rules. Blaziken 18:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Here's the thing. Admins are people too. Just because someone decided that you are "worthy" enough to become an Admin, does not mean that you are all right, all the time. You guys make mistakes too, and sometimes, you're flat out wrong. So the fact the you're an Admin, doesn't scare me. You can block me if you want, even though that's abusing your power through a conflict of interest, but even if you do their will be countless others that do the same thing I do. Just because you've corrupted this Wiki does not mean that it will always be like this. Peter 10 18:47, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok its time for me to step in. Now theres two people who think your wrong. Unconfirmed info is considered fanart here so go to a fan art wiki for that, it is a rule not to add that kind of garbage here. You either go to another wiki or be obidient here or get banned. Your choice. Enough said. TheBen10Mazter 18:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Actually that's not true. Fan art is art made by fans, so information can't be Fan art. And I'm not making information up. If I want to make up something, I'll talk about it in the talk page. Everything I post as textual evidence supporting it. Peter 10 19:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) First, this has nothing to do with me being an admin. All that being an admin gives me is a few more buttons to improve the wiki with. Second, admins are the ones you should listen to regarding interpretation of the rules. Third, if I were to block you, it'd be because you are breaking a rule. I couldn't care less what you have to say about me. Blaziken 18:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) #If you were to block me, it still would be a conflict of interest. #It does seem like a personal thing because it seems that no matter what I post or where I post it, a few minutes afterwards you undo it, even without grounds to do so. #I know what admins can do, I'm an Admin on a few wikis myself. #I did listen to Admins, I remember the original Admins that set up this wiki and I follow standing rules that have been around here for a long time. Just because a few new admins come up and interpreted the rules differently does not mean that I'm going to change what I do.Peter 10 19:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) #It would not. I would ban you for not following the rules. #That's what I always do. Don't think you're special. #Don't care. #You've been here for one year. This wiki was created almost three years ago. Policies change over time. Blaziken 19:08, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait, so you just undo everyone's post as soon as they make them even if you don't have a good reason too? How are you still an Admin? All you do is spam. Peter 10 19:15, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I meant that I always undo edits from people who are adding unconfirmed information. Blaziken 19:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Well right now you are fighting me over two pages: *Albedo *The Ultimatrix You continue to delete information from both of these page without explaining yourself. On the Albedo page all I did was re-word a sentence or two from the article since it didn't make sense and it was adding unfonrimed information. You still try to change it back. On the Ultimatrix page I added information about the modes of the Ultimatrix since, once again, it didn't make sense had unfonrimed information. Yet you still try to delete that one too. So now is your chance. Explain why you keep editing this. Peter 10 19:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC) You just admitted to adding unconfirmed information. I told you it's because of the unconfirmed information. Why do you think I am undoing your edits? Blaziken 19:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No, if you would actually read what you're changing it back to you would see what I'm talking about. I'm not saying I changed it so it had unconfirmed information I changed it because it ALREADY HAD unconfirmed information. So in your little quest to get rid of unconfirmed information, you've been adding gibberish to the pages you were trying to fix. Peter 10 19:36, May 27, 2011 (UTC) You keep saying that, "like a broken record" but I see no gibberish. Blaziken 19:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) "Albedo, being an a clone of Ben created through a nearly successful attempt to recreate the Omnitrix, looks exactly like him and wears the same clothing. After his and Ben's Omnitrix reacted to each other, it sent out a pulse of light bright green glowing energy damaging his form, turning his hair white, his eyes red and changing the colors of his jacket to a photo negative of Ben's, Making it red with black stripes. Even though he was a Galvan, his true form was never shown in the series, and since Ben destroyed the Omnitrix, he won't be a Galvan again for a long time. " Albedo isn't a clone of Ben and theres no such thing as Negative Ben, and who said anything anything about a photo? This is what you keep on putting on the Albedo page. Peter 10 19:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing English isn't your first language. "Photo negative" means, more or less, "inverted colors". And Albedo IS a clone of Ben. Since Ben's DNA is the default on the Omnitrix and Albedo's Omnitrix was synced to Ben's Omnitrix (in Alien Force), Albedo became a clone of Ben. Blaziken 19:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) English is my first language so I find that somewhat insulting. The term photo negative isn't a term used a whole lot in daily life so I hadn't heard it before. And no, Albedo is a near Genetic duplicate of Ben, but he's not a clone. If he was he would have always been a Ben, but instead Albedo was turned into Ben. You can't turn into a clone. My edit on that page is rewording those few sentences. Peter 10 20:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) The Omnitrix/Ultimatrix changes the user's DNA into the donor DNA (for example, Galapagus and Terraspin are exactly the same genetically). Albedo is a clone of Ben. PS: I banned you for a day for continously adding unconfirmed info, even after all the warnings. Blaziken 20:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC)